onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pluton
Pluton is one of the three ancient weapons, alongside Poseidon and Uranus. Pluton is a huge warship capable of mass destruction, constructed long ago in the city of Water 7 in the Grand Line. It is said to be capable of destroying whole islands. Pluton was first mentioned by Crocodile when he questioned Nefertari Cobra of its whereabouts. Appearances It is supposed to be a large warship of some kind. Not much else is known about it. Abilities and Powers Its power was as dangerous as other weapons like Poseidon, who herself had the power to sink all the world's islands into the ocean, although exact details of its capabilities remain unknown. Whoever controlled the weapon had the potential to conquer the world in the process and in the wrong hands would be dangerous. Likewise, Pluton also had the ability to do as much damage to the world. Furthermore, because the blueprints remained in existence even after the ship was built, whoever possessed the blueprints to the vessel would have the potential to build a fleet of vessels with the same destructive abilities as each other. The blueprints had been preserved as a means of bringing Pluton back into existence should the world ever need it to fight the weapons, including the original Pluton itself. At this point, however, the blueprints which were used to create it are now destroyed while Pluton itself is still asleep. History In the past Pluton was designed and built during the Void Century, and became inactive after the war. As a reaction to the threat Pluton carried, the World Government used the existence of Pluton, Poseidon, and Uranus as the primary reason for banning poneglyph research. What happened to it after the war, however, has never been stated. Unlike Poseidon, whose ability was passed down the Ryugu Kingdom royal family bloodline, Pluton was said to be an object and the only way a second could occur was via reconstruction. The weapon's blueprints had been kept hidden in Water 7 all this time. They have been passed down in a line of incredible shipwrights for centuries. They eventually fell into the hands of the legendary shipwright Tom. The duty of the shipwrights was to guard the blueprints and prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. Also, they are supposed to use them to construct a second Pluton should the first weapon ever get revived. Alabasta Arc Crocodile sought to gain control over this weapon in order to be able to defeat the World Government after taking over Alabasta. The Pluton was known to be Crocodile's greatest objective for his start of turning Alabasta into a military state. The location to which Pluton was taken is said to be somewhere in Alabasta, and the poneglyph which can be used to find it is also located in Alabasta, within its royal tomb. The poneglyph was discovered by Nico Robin but she lied to Crocodile about what it said. Crocodile, however, sees through Robin's deception and stabs her, having judged from Cobra's stunned reaction to his mentioning "Pluton" that the kingdom held the key to finding the weapon. Water 7 Saga CP9 sought to take the blueprints from Iceburg, Tom's apprentice who had inherited them. However, they later discovered that Cutty Flam, Tom's other apprentice, had them in his possession all along. They captured both Nico Robin and Cutty Flam, now renamed Franky to stay hidden, in an attempt to acquire both the keys to reawakening the weapon. Much later, in Enies Lobby, Franky chooses to destroy the blueprints for the weapon once and for all after seeing the Straw Hats declare war on the World Government. Franky realized that Robin did not want to revive the weapon. Franky destroyed the plans by burning them to make sure that Spandam would never revive the weapon. With the blueprints destroyed, nobody would ever be able to create another Pluton should the first ever be revived. Spandam cursed Franky for destroying the only protection against the original weapon. Franky retorts they will just have to find out what will happen if it ever gets revived and figure things out from there without the blueprints to aid them. Trivia * Pluton (Πλούτων) is the Roman name for the Greek god of the underworld Hades (ᾍδης); known as Dis Pater in Rome. The name derives from ploutos (Πλοῦτος) which means "wealth", as was often conflated with the god of wealth. References Site Navigation fr:Pluton ca:Plutó it:Pluton es:Plutón Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Ships Category:Mentioned Only